


Irish cream latte

by esperkinx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperkinx/pseuds/esperkinx
Summary: Warning: Bad writing. Un-edited. ^^First attempt to write a fanfic because otp...





	Irish cream latte

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad writing. Un-edited. ^^  
> First attempt to write a fanfic because otp...

"I'd like an Irish cream latte please."

"Interesting choice. Name for the cup?" 

"Johnny."

The barista bit his lower lip, right hand gripping on the marker tighter. He stares at the customer for a few seconds, blinking a few times before nodding. "Right. I remember actually. You came here yesterday too. Just wanted to make sure I got it right." He quickly scribbles on the cup and hands it to Sicheng to prepare the drink.

"You remember me then," Johnny responds, lips forming into a curve while handing his card to the male, who was at least a head shorter than him. The taller male tilts his head a bit to the side while he attempts to read the barista's name. "T...tae-il." He says slowly, eyes squinting a bit. "Did I get it right?"

Taeil smiles brightly. "Taeil, yes. And I did remember, that's part of my job. I'll see you again I suppose?" He replies and hands him his card back.

"Tomorrow." Johnny nods, finding himself staring at the shorter's face for a moment before making his way to the side to wait for his drink.

It didn't take long before Sicheng finishes making his drink, placing it on the counter. "Enjoy your coffee," the tall barista with the broken Korean says, giving him a nice smile.

He mutters a thanks, taking the cup as he looks for his name that was written on the cup and chuckles softly.

The name Joni written neatly.

"I suppose that's my new name. Can't even spell my name right, but that makes you even cuter actually." Johnny mutters to no one in particular before looking up to watch Taeil attend to another customer.

"Sorry, what was that? Did you need anything else?"

He quickly snaps back into reality and turns to face Sicheng. "No, everything's perfect."

The barista gave him a weird look but attempts a small smile.

Johnny sips on his hot drink gingerly, eyes moving back to the boy at the counter. The cafe was actually far from his apartment and university but he decided to go back hoping to see the short yet pretty barista with the sweetest smile, and voice. He wouldn't mind taking some extra steps every day just to see Taeil again. And maybe one day he would tell him the correct spelling of his name.

Or maybe not.

Maybe he'd keep it for a while and let the barista figure it out himself. He'd like to see him be flustered and shy, now that is something he is very interested.

It's also a good thing that their coffee tastes quite good. And a lot cheaper too. He couldn't afford to spend lots of money for overpriced coffee anyway. 

As if on cue, Taeil turns to look at him, giving him his usual bright smile. He can't help but smile back.

Finally, he turns around and starts to walk out of the cafe, already trying to decide if he should bring his laptop or a book tomorrow.


End file.
